


[Cover Art] for ivyblossom's "It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, It's For a Case, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, TJLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll follow me on <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - new artwork/fics/etc added every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for ivyblossom's "It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i2m68n)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll follow me on [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) \- new artwork/fics/etc added every day!


End file.
